


你愿意为过路的猫弹一支曲子吗？

by Anonymous



Series: 麒麟尾黑猫 [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Androgyny, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 不太正常的梦女创作。预警：双性OC对索默的绑架强奸。大概也许很雷，不能接受者请及时退出。“莎乐美得不到施洗约翰的吻，于是只好砍下他的头颅才吻到他的嘴唇。我呢，我没那么残忍，所以就把你带到这里来了。”
Relationships: Yann Sommer/Original Character
Series: 麒麟尾黑猫 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940839
Collections: Anonymous





	你愿意为过路的猫弹一支曲子吗？

他睁眼，茫然地向四周张望。拘禁着他的是一张躺椅，手肘和膝弯分别被绑缚在椅子的扶手和钢骨上。在他惊恐喊叫的一刻，我从后面捂住了他的嘴：“嘘。这里除了你我，没有别人。不要怕，我们来聊聊。”

我走到他面前，侧身坐在他腿上。“别担心，只要你不惹我生气，我是不会伤害你的。”

“你是谁？这是什么地方？你把我带到这里来干什么？”他挺起身子，瞪着我。

我摇摇头，苦笑起来。这种无聊的问题三连从来都不知让我从何答起，偏偏来到这里的人总是很容易这么问我。我叹口气，从他身上跳下去。

“莎乐美得不到施洗约翰的吻，于是只好砍下他的头颅才吻到他的嘴唇。我呢，我没那么残忍，所以就把你带到这里来了。”

“所以你是，我的……追求者？可以这样说吗，女士？”他似乎冷静下来，眼里只剩下平静的波纹。

“追求谈不上，”我低头，伸手去捏住他的下巴，“我只是会想办法，去暂时得到我想要的。”

我分腿跨坐到他腿上，俯下身亲吻了他的嘴唇。他没有迎接我的吻，我没能用舌尖撬开他的牙关，只好在他下唇上轻轻一咬。但他也没有抗拒，没有扭过头去躲避。

“原谅我，延恩·索默。我别无他法。”

我解开他衬衫的第一颗扣子，他慌乱地一颤。我解开他衬衫的第二颗扣子，在他半露的胸膛上看到急促的呼吸。我解开他衬衫的第三颗扣子，他挣扎向一侧，吐出一个短促而坚决的词：“不要。”

但他逃不开。我解开最后两颗扣子，将他的整个上半身袒露出来。如果直视一览无余的春光会把人的眼睛灼伤，那我只能说，我愿意付出这代价。我掀下斗篷的兜帽，去亲吻他诱人的小麦色皮肤。他重又开始挣扎，打乱了亲吻的节奏。我只能尽力按住他的双肩，探出舌尖撩拨他的乳头。小小的棕色的乳头，只一碰就挺立起来。他猛一颤栗，奋力挺腰几乎把我摔下去，怒吼一声：“走开！”

他圆睁的棕黑色眼睛像是受惊的大猫的双瞳，夹着一丝怒意。我忍不住又去吻他的嘴唇，这一来他像是彻底回过神想起怎么抗拒了，死命地扭过头去，我凑过去再碰上他的嘴唇时，他又转头躲开。

“你让我生气了。”我起身，故作遗憾地叹口气，手指滑过他齐颈的栗棕色头发，触到他略微湿润的发际，“你害怕吗？还是只是愤怒？我原本不想让你害怕或愤怒，只要你配合我就好了……但现在，你知道吗，延恩，不是我想要为难你，是你偏要为难自己。”

我从躺椅上一跃而下，取来我需要的东西。我蒙上延恩的眼睛，他在眼前的黑暗中不安地略微挣扎了几下。“放开我。”带着恐惧的气声，更像是在自言自语。

一对乳夹夹上那双小巧的棕色乳头，他轻而短促地喘了两声，半是惊，半是痛。我拉紧了连着那对乳夹的细链，然后沿着腹肌的线条亲吻他的腹部。每次不知所措的躲闪都会把他的乳头扯痛，我听见他在嘶气了。

“疼吗？”我抚摸着他的腮边问他，他没回答。我再次骑坐到他腿上，动手去上下拨弄那双乳夹，只两下，他就痛得叫出来了。我当然没有放过他，继续折磨他敏感的乳头，他在我身下扭动着身体。跳蛋抵在一侧的乳夹上，他更用力地挣扎，近乎委屈地呜咽。

我将那对乳夹摘下来，端详着他已经红肿充血的乳尖。掌心的揉按又带起一阵疼痛，他的叫声里似乎带上了哭腔。我推开他眼上的眼罩，看到他眼眶里打转的泪花。“疼？”我将手上的动作放轻放缓，“忍一下就好了，只有揉过了才能好得快一点。”

虽然还因为疼痛而皱着眉头，但延恩的表情却一下子柔软下来。我猜得到，他厌恶和恐惧我，所以也完全想不到我会对他有哪怕一点好。

“好像是下手太重了，抱歉，延恩。”我埋头到他胸前，“或许这样会让你好受一点……”

我用唇舌抚慰着他因充血而微热的乳尖，他没有再拒绝，只是轻声地呻吟。我亲吻了他的心口算是鼓励，随后伸手沿着他的小腹滑下去。

他已经预料到我要做什么了，在我的手碰到他腰带的那一刻，就又开始挣扎。但这没有用。我解开他的腰带，手探到牛仔裤和内裤之间，抚摸那里的凸起。没有一丝生理反应，完全软着。在他的挣扎中，我的手指隔着那层贴身的布料撩弄了一会，才终于感觉到那里稍微挺立。

我轻轻叹了口气：“你太抗拒了，放轻松一点。”

“别碰我。”他语调冰冷。

我丝毫不理会，直接将他的裤子脱到膝弯的绳索上方，舌头沿着他敞开的大腿内侧向上一路舔舐。舔舐到阴茎的时候，他又扭着身子想要躲避我的唇舌，“不……放开我！”语气和眼神里都是让人泄气的不悦。

我叹了口气，伏到他胸口，轻抚着他的手臂。“我该怎么样，才能让你愿意？你知不知道，我既然能把你绑过来，就原本是有办法强暴你的，我可以用药，可以用其他的强制手段，但我真的不想这么做。我想‘得到’你，而不是只能用暴力掠夺一副身体，所以才试着让你接受我，稍微接受一下就好了……”

他沉默片刻，开口时声音哀愁：“为什么非要得到我？如果得到我，你接下来又会做什么？”

“会放你走。而且会让你不再记得这件事，无需陷于痛苦或困扰。”我吻了吻他的胸膛，掀开他脸上蒙眼的布与他对视，“请你相信我，索默先生，我说到做到。”

“你能让我……失去记忆？”

“只失去这一段的。像什么都没有发生过一样，你会在自己家的床上醒来，身体也不会再痛，和往常一样，去训练，比赛，再像所有人都见过的那样做出漂亮的扑救。就像我从来没有存在过。”

“你让我怎么相信你？”

“你还记得自己是怎么来的吗？”

他沉默了。我又探手下去，爱抚他的下身。“把你现在所经历的当成一场梦吧。醒来以后就不会记得了，因为梦里遇见的人已经把它带走了——只要你愿意满足我就好。”

他一声轻喘，漂亮的眼睛带着哀愁和绝望看着我。我拉开裤链，那一刻我看到了他的惊讶。“没错，双性。”我撸动几下自己已经在兴奋中勃起的阴茎，然后扶着他的阴茎坐下去。

他在控制自己的喘息，我听得出来，但他压抑不住。“叫出来吧，”我对他说，“叫出来，你自己也好受一点。”

我在他身上前后动着腰胯，看着他闭上眼睛逃避我的眼神。起初他在挣扎，越是挣扎就越让我兴奋，坚挺的阴茎在我的身体里随着我的动作进出，每次触碰到那个点都带起一阵美妙的欢愉。欢愉一浪一浪沿着脊椎涌上来冲刷着我的脑海，而当看到他那双微启着的薄唇时，我更觉得心颤了一颤。直到他轻轻叫了一声，像受伤的动物，紧接着身体一阵轻微的痉挛。我俯下身抱住他，去亲吻他的嘴唇，他又一次扭头躲开，我只好吻了吻他的脸颊。

他还在颤抖，结实的胸膛一起一伏。我解开他脚踝的绳索，让他屈起腿来，又将他重新束缚在躺椅的钢骨上。他没再反抗，大概是已经没了挣扎的力气，又或者是对自己的处境已经无可奈何。我在他的腰下垫了垫子，将他的裤子往下褪了褪，直到我的手指掰开他的臀瓣探到中间的时候，他才如梦初醒似的又挣扎起来：“不要……别碰我！”

央求和反抗都是没用的，我轻轻笑了起来，指尖抹了一把润滑剂，侵入他的后穴。他低声呜咽起来，紧致的内壁纠缠着我的手指不肯放松。过了好久我才放进第二根手指，在他绝望的央求中为他扩张。他带着泫然欲泣的神情直直地望着天花板。这副可爱的样子让我又忍不住低下头吻他。在我吻下来的一刻他闭紧了双唇咬紧了牙关，不肯让我探索他的口腔。

“你还是不肯接受我。”我用空着的手抚过他的脸颊和滚乱了的头发，“你又让我伤心了。”

我跪在他的双腿间，进入他的身体。紧致的没有开启过的后庭此刻向我敞开，温暖的缠绵让我几乎晕眩。我在他体内抽插进出，感受着他身体的温软。他起先还会痛叫出声，后来也就渐渐停歇下来，只随着我的节奏喘息。一阵阵夹紧的内壁压迫着我的阴茎，直到我缴了械，满足地倒在他身上。我再次试着去吻他，这一次，他没有再抵抗，把唇舌交给了我任由我亲吻舔舐。

我贪婪地吮吸着他的唇舌，拨开他的牙关肆意地侵犯他的口腔，终于吻够了之后，我的嘴唇轻轻碰了碰他挂着泪花的眼角。“真不舍得放你走啊。”我轻轻叹了口气。

他稍稍挣起身子。“你要放我走了吗？”

“是啊。”我轻轻托起他的脸颊，“不过你要满足我最后一个愿望。”

“说吧。”他无力地应答道。

“如果你在你家的窗外看到一只路过的黑猫，请你为它弹一首曲子。”

说罢，我又在他的嘴唇上印下一吻。

那双漂亮的眼睛沉沉地闭上了。

索默翻了个身，睁开眼睛。睡裤里湿了一片，大概是做了个春梦，他躺在床上试图回想，却怎么也想不起来那是个什么样的梦。

上午晴好的阳光投进落地窗。窗外一只黑猫静悄悄地走过，又在窗前停下脚步。不知为何，像是受着某种驱使，索默走到窗边拿起吉他，盘腿坐下来，按下一个和弦，拨动了琴弦。

那只黑猫在窗外静静地听着，轻轻摆了摆尖端有些弯折的尾巴。一曲终了之后，黑猫转身走开，消失在远处的树丛里。


End file.
